Parking assistance devices which will be commercially available permit automatic execution of parking processes without a driver being on-board the motor vehicle. Such parking assistance devices generally have a multiplicity of sensors for monitoring the surroundings of the vehicle, wherein setpoint values are generated for the longitudinal control of the vehicle (by means of the drive, activation of the brakes and positioning of the shift) and the lateral control of the vehicle (by steering).
A problem which occurs in practice here is that in certain circumstances “stuck” situations can occur depending on the condition of the respective parking space, in which situations, for example, the respective vehicle becomes immobilized during the parking process or process of leaving the parking space and the assistance by a parking assistance device breaks off, wherein, if appropriate—for example in the case of remote-controlled parking—, the entry possibility of the driver is blocked without any possibility of remedy being provided.
Further problems which occur in practice can result from the fact that different vehicles react in different ways to the abovementioned setpoint values which are set during the control process, which may be due, for example, to the wear of individual components (for example brakes or engine), to a change which has occurred in environmental conditions or to different equipment levels in the respective vehicle (for example in terms of the engine, brake linings, tire sizes etc.). In this context, different combinations of corresponding variations can lead to deviations in the reaction of the vehicle to respectively predefined setpoint values.
With respect to the prior art, reference is made merely by way of example to DE 10 2007 004 972 A1, DE 10 2008 027 689 A1 and DE 10 2009 025 328 A1.